


Seriously, Universe?!

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [58]
Category: Original Work, Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: You know that feeling when your whole life has been a lie?
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	Seriously, Universe?!

You know that feeling when your whole life has been a lie?

I’m sure there are more serious examples that could be used, but that was how I felt when I learned that red, yellow, and blue were not the primary colors.

I think it was in science class or something.. Did we watch a video? I’m not sure.. (apologies for my shitty memory, but it also wasn’t the most groundbreaking moment of my life) We learned something about how the light receptors at the back (? don’t quote me on this) of the eye processed red, blue, and green light and were shaped differently depending on what kind of light they picked up or whatever. (I think, again, don’t quote me)

I’m pretty sure that everyone in the class freaked out when the teacher (? might have been someone else or the video or whatever) said that red, blue, and yellow were not the primary colors, because that was what we had known our whole lives. Someone told us that way back in art class or kindergarden or wherever kids learn about the primary colors (perhaps it was a combination of sources, that truly ingrained this ‘fact’ into our heads) and it stuck with us, we accepted it at face value because we were naive children who didn’t expect the education system to fail us. 

I still don’t know how green and blue light is processed as yellow ;-; (human brains are so weird) That’s the color combination right? That like, messes up the entire color wheel- like who the fuck signed off on this!

And then you add on the complexity that the actual, actual primary colors are Cyan, Magenta, and YELLOW. -screams into the void- I’m probably making too big a deal about this-

And then there’s the whole deal that the color magenta is itself a LIE. (apparently our brains can’t process whatever the actual color is so they generate whatever the fuck magenta is) Seriously Universe, what the fuck is going on my dude. (or dudette, or pal, or almighty being, or whatever the The Universe is comfortable being called)

\---  
I don’t know much about color theory or eyeball science or whatever, so I may be wrong on several points here so  
I must repeat, please don’t quote me on anything here, and feel free to correct me if I said something really stupid about science or art :))

~

Anyway,

I also wanted to say a little bit about pain/fear. And how anticipation of something can make it a lot worse. 

If you freak out because you’re afraid and then it turns out to be not very scary, you’re going to feel stupid.

Of course, a little bit of worry is good for you, but don’t worry way too much. I know sometimes you can’t help but to worry, so maybe talk to someone about your worries- I think that helps with stress and stuff too, but I wouldn’t know since I’m not like a therapist or whatever you need to be to talk about human emotion as if you have any clue what you’re doing. 

Have a good day,  
Don’t stress too much :))


End file.
